Category talk:Candidates not for deletion
Delphine I'll take the Delphine page so it won't have to be deleted.Red Duel 02:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Why Delete it? Why Delete the Card Force Page? Is it an adaption of the 2nd sentai series, and thats not allowed? Is that the case?S series 06:06, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Who in the heil has the right to delete my page about Dark Ranger`s Ranger Key's? I created that page so that Dark Ranger can have his own set of Ranger Keys,Zords and Megazords. How dare anyone delet that page you fashess! Your page was not deleted, it was moved because you placed it in a Category page, which is completely the wrong format. Insulting people on the wiki, especially before you understand the situation, is uncalled for and potentially a blockable offense. Also it's spelled "fascist." Thantosiet (talk) 00:41, February 5, 2015 (UTC) What's wrong with it? Sorry for not attending to pages like this for a long time. Perhaps I should give more detail. But please don't delete it. King wiki (talk) 22:44, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Why delete Mega Blox Power Rangers : The First Saban Era? Gosei Why delete Gosei : Zordons biggest Failer? Maybe the title and a few other things might be a little too bashing on the character, but I just thought that it was important to state all of what I typed. However, if it is a little too insulting to the character, than I'm sorry. I'd want this page deleted just because it's completely in the wrong place--and yes, I found the character bashing really obnoxious. Category pages aren't supposed to be used like that; you should have put it in a blog post. Same goes for Girl Power IMO. And I would recommend going to the message walls of the people who wanted to delete your pages; hardly anyone looks at this. Thantosiet (talk) 00:39, February 5, 2015 (UTC) All Three Mega Blox Power Rangers Games Why delete all of the Mega Blox Power Rangers Games. Their like Lego videogames but a little darker , about 20% darker.Mutourmon (talk) 22:11, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Mr. Mechanau (Power Rangers Time Force) I think it shouldn't be deleted because he appears in my original movie, Power Rangers Legacy, which ends the franchise aka its NOT official but fan made. I wish the best of luck. King wiki (talk) 00:44, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Why delete The Puppet Blaster? Don't rush into things and delete The Puppet Blaster. I'm slowly working on this one and am planning on adding "(Revisited Series)" to distinguish it from the Prime Reality version.. I just need RangerWiki's cooperation, that's all. The basic plot remains the same, only I am including a fight scene between Puppetman and Alpha 5, with some Cogs for some extra hits. Angie Y. (talk) 03:05, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Power Rangers Aura Beasts I honestly did not know that the category I made under this name already existed, just under a slightly different name (Aura Beasts). Since the two characters I had organised into that category (Adrian Ryu and Jacob Tracks) didn't have the Aura Beasts category listed below. It was an honest mistake. JacquesTyler95 (talk) 13:44, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Bisexual Rangers I'm curious to know why this category has been marked for deletion. JacquesTyler95 (talk) 14:15, July 4, 2016 (UTC) It's not the category, it's a regular page that was apparently created by mistake. Thantosiet (talk) 14:37, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Nationality categories I disagree with the deletion of the nationality categories. They serve a purpose to identify the nationalities of each Ranger. This is especially useful for international Ranger teams. Andros 1337 (talk) 13:43, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Is it necessary to identify the nationalities of the Rangers, though? It just seems like overspecification. We don't have individual categories for each alien species, after all.Thantosiet (talk) 16:33, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Actually we do have species categories: Category:Species. We also have categories to identify Rangers by sexual orientation, and I think nationality is just as important, if not more. 16:47, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Kuro Shuro Kuro is a Mary Sue. From my experience on Death Battle Fanon Wiki, I broke the 18th rule (All Mary Sues Must be Deleted). Please delete Kuro S. Wild-Spirited Heart (talk) 16:47, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Why is my page selected for deletion? How come Power Rangers: Omniverse is a candidate for deletion? Because Dharak.Quendias176 (Formally Wild-Spirited Heart and DarkMidnight176) claims the series is a suefic (Which is a fanfic with a Mary Sue) and that this wiki can't allow suefics, which I don't think is true. For Fans To Do Anything you know this is a place where fans go to- -to do what they want right like make up a series and schedule something of theirs to be deleted like make up a fake power ranger morpher name and anything even to remake a season people are thinking why have a fan site for power ranger fans to make up their own things for a site like this their all thinking why have a talk page for something to be deleted of something made up and other things theirs no harm in bringing anything to this at all even from another site their all gonna think what's the point in making something then schedule it to be deleted afterwards is it fair to the fans